


If only they knew~

by silentkiss123



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:59:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6287389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentkiss123/pseuds/silentkiss123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm back~! Another story I thought of, getting back into the original AOT setting. Just how sweet is little reader-chan~? Enjoy~.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If only they knew~

Beautiful (e/c) eyes. Magnificent (h/l) (h/c) hair. The brightest smile anyone had ever seen. Who was this exactly? The kind little cadet (Name) (Last Name). Everyone considered her a second Christa, just a bit more..developed. She would always lend a hand to any friend in need, willing to carry the entire team on her back if it came down to it. She was quite popular among squad leaders and cadets alike, especially the male cadets. Why was that, exactly? 

 

Her innocence. 

 

That pure, untouched innocence that she held onto. Most of the girls, even Christa, would blush or get flustered when it came to the dirtier topics the group discussed, but little miss (Name) didn't have a clue. Some of the boys enjoyed taking advantage of that. "Oh come on, Jean! Give it back!" You whined, desperately reaching for the cloth you used to clean. Sadly, you were a little shorter than the others, and they used that to their advantage as well. Normally you had Mikasa around to help, but this time you two cleaned different areas of the castle. "All you gotta do is jump for it, (Name)! You almost got it!" Said Jean, making you whine more as you pouted cutely. After nearly five minutes of reaching and failing, and five minutes of the other cadets in the room laughing at how cute you were, you finally gave up. "Jean, I need that to clean or I'll get in trouble!" You said, crossing your arms as you stared up at him with those sad puppy dog eyes. "Can I have it now? Please?" You asked, tears pricking the corner of your eyes. You had pretty much mastered the begging technique, holding in a giggle as the young boy blushed. "F-Fine. But! For a cost. One rag is one kiss." He said, giving you that perverted grin. You smiled, moving closer and standing up on your tip toes, you gave him a peck on the cheek. "There! Thanks Jean!" You said, happily snatching back your rag and going back to your duties, leaving the poor boy blushing wildly. 

 

You were thankful nothing else happened for the rest of the cleaning period, allowing you to finish up your cleaning early. You were never one to complain, so you got work done a lot faster. You glanced around the room, giggling as you saw all the boys still at work. "Hey guys~! Does anyone need a new rag or more soap?" You asked, that darling smile on your face. "I do!" They all said, making you giggle. "Alrighty, be back in a bit!" You said, heading out the room and to the supply closet. Your sweet smile turned into a frown as you clutched your rag rather tightly. "Fucking Kirstein." You muttered, slightly annoyed from his earlier stunt. You quickly put a smile back on your face as you heard footsteps, your smile brightening as Armin rounded the corner. He was a nice boy, probably the only male cadet who didn't try to get under your skin. Or into your pants for that matter. "Hi Armin!" You greeted happily, the two of you stopping in front of the supply closet. "Hi there, (Name). You run out of stuff too?" He asked softly, a small blush on his face as you shook your head, your hair shaking from side to side. "Nope! I'm finished cleaning actually, I just offered to grab supplies for the others. The two of you continued to chat for a bit, deciding to head back to your assigned rooms once you both had the supplies you needed. Once you both said your quick goodbyes, you headed your separate ways, you hurrying back to the others. 

 

"Hey guys I got the-" you didn't have a chance to finish as everyone grabbed the supplies they needed, giving you a quick thanks. You just shrugged, heading back to your squeaky clean area as you waited for everyone to finish. You didn't exactly pay attention though, resulting in you falling on your butt and landing in a soapy mess. You suppressed the urge to growl as the ones around you laughed, deciding to go for a pout. "Ouchy.." You groaned, rubbing your rear as Jean walked over to you. "I told you guys she wouldn't see it coming." He said, offering you a hand. "Ah! I'm okay, but thank you." You said, smiling brightly as you stood yourself up. You whined as you looked at the back of your uniform, your butt covered with soap. "Why the hell is so much noise coming from here." You raised an eyebrow as all the boys froze, turning your attention to the door. "Oh! Hello Corporal." You said, smiling. You were popular amongst all of your superiors, with this one exception of course. "The noise." He said coldly, glaring at everyone in the room. "Ah, right. I'm sorry, sir. I wasn't really paying attention and I accidentally slipped on soap I spilt earlier. I went to get a rag to clean it up, but I guess I ran back in too fast." You said, giggling as you looked down at your rear. Levi just glared at you for a moment, a frightened Jean already back to his side of the room. "Is that so. That doesn't explain the laughing I heard." "Ah, I decided to tell a small joke. I didn't want everyone concerned about me, so I had to lighten the mood." You said, turning to face the man completely. "Get this room cleaned up then clean yourself up. For the rest of the week you'll be on stable duty. Try not to slip there." He said, making you let out a soft chuckle. "I'll do my best sir." 

 

"Wow, (Name)! You actually fooled the Corporal!" Said Jean, once Levi was out of sight. "Well I couldn't have everyone in trouble. I just have to pay better attention." You said, smiling as you began cleaning up the mess on the floor. "Just where did you learn to lie so well, (Name)?" Jean asked, making you raise an eyebrow. "It's not something I really learned, I just had to think of something. I can't imagine getting others in trouble." You said, standing yourself up. "I can understand that." He said, making you inwardly roll your eyes. 'I should've told the damn truth.' You thought bitterly. "But how can you even look that guy in the eyes?" Asked Jean, making you tilt your head cutely in curiosity. "I don't see what's so hard about it." You said, making everyone gasp. "I heard the last person who looked the Corporal in the eye went missing the next day!" You suppressed another eye roll as the boys around you all shared ridiculous rumors they'd heard about the Corporal. All eyes turned to you as you started giggling, your giggling turning into full blown laughter. "You guys are silly." You said, wiping a tear from your eye. "The Corporal is only a man with strict ways. He's here to help us, not hurt us. At least not too much, anyway." You said, smiling as you headed out of the room. 

 

~~~Time Skip~~~ 

 

After a long day of cleaning, you being forced to redo it with the boys since they did a "shit job" in the words of a certain Corporal, it felt great to settle down for dinner. You smiled brightly as you sat at the table amongst your friends, everyone discussing their day. You giggled as Jean shook under Mikasa's intense glare. Of course you had told her everything that happened, and she wasn't too pleased. "So (Name), I heard you had to redo everything after horseface screwed it up." Said Eren, making you sigh. Here it goes. "What was that, Jaeger?!" Jean said, coming out of his silent phase. Before Eren could respond, you stood yourself up, all eyes suddenly on you. "Jean, Eren, you two shouldn't start fighting. For now, why don't we all just sit and eat together as friends, okay?" You said, closing your eyes and putting on your best smile. You could hear a pin drop as everyone just stared at you in all your glory, Jean sinking back down into his seat. You tried not to scowl as you heard the cadets muttering amongst themselves, saying things along the lines of "marry me" and "be mine already". "What are you brats going on about." The room fell dead silent once more as all eyes landed on the Corporal, not looking too pleased. "My apologies once more, Corporal." All eyes were on you again as you turned to face the man. "I might've said something that almost caused a dispute between cadets Jaeger and Kirstein. Taking responsibility, I simply tried to settle the matter before it got out of hand." You said, giving an apologetic smile. The stoic man glared at you, a deep scowl on his face. "You've been the source of a lot of problems lately, cadet. I want to see you in my office after dinner, understood." He said, making you nod your head quickly. With that said and done, the Corporal went on his way, and you sat back down to finish your food, ignoring the looks from your fellow cadets. 

 

~~~After Dinner~~~ 

 

"(Name), are you sure you don't want me to come with you? If that shorty tries anything-" "I'll be fine, Mikasa. Don't worry, okay?" You said, smiling and waving to your friends. Their faces ranged from scared, to amused, and then Mikasa's deadly look. "Good luck, (Name)!" Said Jean, making you chuckle. "Yeah! And if anything happens to you, can I have your food?" Asked Sasha, filled with joy as you nodded your head. "I'll be fine guys, really! Now I better get going. See you later!" You said, smiling brightly and leaving the mess hall. The closer you got to the Corporal's office, the more your perfect smile faded. You shouldn't have taken the blame for their bullshit. Shaking off the thought, you quickly reformed your smile, approaching the man's door and giving a small knock. "Name and business." You heard from the inside. "It's cadet (Last Name), sir. You said you wanted to see me?" You said, placing a hand on the doorknob. "Come in." With that said, you opened the door and stepped inside, closing it behind you. Approaching his desk, you gave your best salute and put on your best smile. "Good evening, Corporal. You wished to see me?" You said, dropping the salute as he waved it off. 

 

"You've been the source of many problems lately, cadet. Today hasn't been the only time, either. Care to explain." He said, making you pout. "You have my sincerest apologies, sir. I'm not sure what my problem is lately, but I can guarantee you that I'll straighten up my performance!" You said happily, that sweet smile on your face. You watched as the man rose from his chair, walking around his desk to stand right in front of you. "You're lying, cadet." He said, making you raise an eyebrow. "Sir? I'm not sure I under-" "you're lying. I don't particularly like liars, cadet (Last Name). Now I'll ask you once more, just what the hell is going on with you, and I expect the truth." He said, glaring harshly at you. Levi raised an eyebrow as you started giggling, that giggling turning into full blown laughter. Levi's eyes widened a fraction as your laugh went from an innocent and sweet tone to something more..sultry. "Is it really that obvious, Corporal~." You cooed, your voice taking on the same sultry tone. "Fine. I'll tell you the truth. I honestly don't have a damn clue why I've taken all the blame, but I do it. I've grown a bit tired of putting up this act though, it's so unlike me." You said, a sly smirk on your face as you stared back at the slightly shocked man. Your smirk widened as the man took a step closer, glaring daggers at you. "Just what the hell are you trying to pull, cadet." He growled, making you laugh. "Nothing at all, sir. I just figured the sweeter me would be much easier to handle. I could show my real side, if you want me to sir." You said, returning to that sweet voice as you batted your eyelashes, that innocent smile on your face. You whimpered softly as he grabbed you by your collar, raising an eyebrow as he held you there, his grip seemingly getting tighter. "I'm not very fond of fakes either, cadet. Now I expect you to end this little game you're playing once and for all. Do I make myself clear." He said, making you roll your eyes. Levi's eyes widened a fraction as you grabbed his hand, pulling him off your shirt. "Whatever you say sir. Just don't do that, brings up bad memories. Now then, I have to show you my true self." 

 

"Just what the hell are you doing?" Levi said, giving you a cold stare as you began removing your jacket. "Showing you my true self, Corporal. Besides, you're not the best at being discreet. I noticed the looks you give me from a mile away." You said, giggling and unbuttoning your shirt. "What look would I give a shitty cadet." "A look of want, Levi." You said, not giving him a chance to respond as you opened your shirt. Levi's eyes widened as he stared at your chest, the cute little lingerie not what grabbed his attention. "Yes, you see I didn't exactly grow up in a luxurious lifestyle." You said, laughing bitterly as you glanced down at the scars that littered your chest. "A poor little girl with a drunk of a father and a mother who died shortly after my birth. Forced to defend herself in the streets, all alone. Don't feel bad for me though, they're bittersweet memories." You said, glancing up at the shocked man. "I decided to take on a more innocent personality when I joined the Survey Corps, not wanting anyone to truly recognize me. I made a few enemies." You said, laughing nervously as you rubbed the back of your neck. "Now that you've seen the true me, I think I deserve something in return." You said, gaining his attention once more. "And just what makes you think I'll give you anything." He said, making you frown. "It's just the way things work, Corporal. Don't worry, I already know what I want." 

 

You made your way to the door, a click resounding in the room as you locked the door. "I've taken interest in you, Corporal. And I'm sure the feelings are mutual, due to the looks I've gotten from you. And don't give me that look, you know I'm telling the truth." You said, walking over to him. "(Name), I don't know what fantasy you've been living in but-" "oh~! So you do know my name. I'm glad. I'll try and make you remember it, sir. Now then, shall we get started, Corporal Levi?" You asked, that sweet tone in your voice. Before he could respond, you gave him a quick peck on the lips, giggling as he just glared at you. "Is it tough being in your position sir? I know you don't get much rest, or free time. I simply want to help with that." You said, removing his jacket. "You do realize if you start this, whatever happens will be your fault." He said, making you smile. "I'm willing to take that chance, Corporal~." You cooed, removing the straps from both of your uniforms. You let out a yelp as he suddenly picked you up, throwing you over his shoulder. "Is this really necessary?" You asked, giggling as he carried you into his bedroom. You rolled your eyes when he didn't respond, a sly smirk on your face as you glanced down. 

 

As Levi prepared to put you down, his body stiffened as a loud smack sounded in the room. "Did you just?" "Nice ass, Corporal. I always wanted to see it close up." You said, laughing as he let out a low growl. You yelped as he threw you onto the bed, pinning you down before you could react. "You're gonna pay for that, you little shit." He growled, making you chuckle with that sultry tone once more. "Is that so~. I'll gladly take this punishment. Now come and get me, Corporal~." You cooed, smirking as his eyes darkened with lust. You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss, sliding your hands down his back. You couldn't help but moan as he forced his tongue into your mouth, eagerly exploring his new territory. The desperate need for air forced you two apart, your breathing heavy as you gazed up at Levi with lust filled eyes. You gasped as Levi attacked your neck with kisses, moaning loudly as he attacked your sweet spot. You arched your back a little, allowing him enough access to undo your bra, pulling it off and throwing it to the side. You bit back a moan as he attacked your breasts, nipping and pinching your erect nipples. You gasped as he released your breast with a pop, shuddering as he planted kisses down your stomach and unbuttoned your pants. You pushed him off, chuckling as he stared at you, annoyed. "I don't enjoy being naked all by myself, Levi." You said, tugging on his shirt. You sat up as much as you could with him straddling you, unbuttoning his shirt while he undid his cravat. You could only stare as he removed his upper clothing, feeling your body heat up more as you slowly ran your hands over his chest. "Well damn.." You muttered, shuddering from the deep chuckle he let out. "I'm guessing you like what you see, (Name)." He said, making you smirk. "I love it. Allow me to see more, sir." 

 

You flipped him over onto his back, straddling him as you ran your hands down his body. "Training has done you so right." You said, leaning down and giving him a quick peck on the lips. You gasped as you felt a rough smack on your butt, glaring at him with a pout. "I told you before, you were gonna pay for that." He said, a sly smirk on his face as you let out a low growl. You moaned softly as he slapped your butt once more, shuddering as he ran his hands up and down your behind. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but you like that don't you, (Name)." You rolled your eyes, a smirk spreading across your face. Levi's breath hitched as you ran a hand over his crotch, squeezing his bulging erection. "Now correct me if I'm wrong sir, but I think you like that." You said, planting kisses along his chest. You dragged your tongue down his abs, planting a soft kiss right above his pants. Your eyes widened as you were flipped onto your back once more, your hands pinned above your head. "I'm impatient, (Name)." He growled, letting go of your hands as he quickly removed your pants and underwear. Levi let out a low growl as you flipped him over once more, unbuttoning his pants. "I'm impatient as well, sir." You said, pulling off his pants and boxers. Your eyes widened as you stared down at his erect member, a small blush spreading across your face. "You're huge.." You muttered, squirming slightly as you felt your core getting wetter by the minute just from staring at it. "Just how long do you plan on staring, brat." He said, smirking as your blush got worse and you looked away. "Oh shut up. But you're right, staring isn't helping anything, is it Levi~?" You cooed, moaning as you rubbed your drenched womanhood against his throbbing member. You giggled as he squeezed your hips, grunting as he helped you rock back and forth. "Your teasing is gonna come back to haunt you." He growled, making you giggle. "Then I better get started." You said, a sly smirk on your face. 

 

You gasped as the tip of his member pushed against your folds, moaning as you pushed him inside. You squeaked as you were suddenly flipped onto your hands and knees, letting out a moan and a whimper as he gave a rather sharp thrust. "Is it too late to apologize for the teasing..?" You asked, laughing nervously. "It was too late when this started." He said, making you whine. "Oh dear. W-Well, cadets have training tomorrow. If you could try and take it eas-EEEK!!" You shrieked as he gave another sharp thrust, slamming right into your sweet spot. "I warned you before this started, so no excuses. Now then," he started, moving closer to your ear. "Allow me to show you MY true self." He whispered, smirking as you shuddered with anticipation. Your breath hitched as Levi slowly pulled himself out of you, letting out quite a moan as he slammed himself into you once more, hitting your sweet spot dead on. Your moans only grew in volume as Levi rammed himself into you full force, nailing your sweet spot each time. You clapped both hands over your mouth, trying to keep your voice down as much as possible. You whined softly as Levi grabbed your wrists tightly, pulling your arms behind your back as he slammed into you. "Everyone is going to hear the real you, (Name)." He said, making you whimper. "T-That's embarrassing~!" You whined, unable to hold in your moans as a knot began forming in your stomach. You screamed out as your first orgasm racked your entire body, your body trembling with pleasure. "I'm not finished with you." He chuckled, releasing your arms as he gripped your waist tightly. You instantly went to cover your mouth, moaning quite loudly and gripping the sheets instead as a harsh smack was delivered to your butt. "Cover your mouth again and I'll tie your hands together." He growled, rubbing your stinging rear before delivering another smack. You threw your head back in ecstasy, your eyes rolling back as another orgasm hit. "You really do like that, (Name)." He said, making you whine. "N-Not t-true.." You moaned out, digging your nails into the sheets as your poor sweet spot was being destroyed. Your body shook uncontrollably as Levi somehow picked up the pace, his thrusts getting rougher by the minute. Your moans were basically screams at this point as another knot built up fast in your stomach, white sparks filling your vision. "L-Levi, g-gonna..g-gonna-!" You cut yourself off as you screamed his name to the heavens, your third orgasm racking your entire body. Levi let out a groan, muttering a few curses as your walls squeezed down on him even tighter. After a few more thrusts, Levi slammed himself into you completely, letting out a deep, drawn out groan as he came. 

 

After taking a few minutes to catch his breath, Levi slid himself out of you, laying down next to you as you collapsed onto the bed. "H-How risky, C-Corporal," you sputtered out, trying to catch your breath. "I could get pregnant, you know." You giggled as he let out that signature "tch", pulling your exhausted body closer to him. "That'll be your fault. Next time don't tempt me, you little shit." He said, making you roll your eyes. "Whatever you say. So, do you enjoy the true me, Levi?" You asked, yawning as sleep began to take over. "Go to sleep, brat." He muttered, making you smile. "I'll take that as a yes." 

 

~~~Bonus Ending~~~ 

 

"(Name)! You survived!" Said Jean, making you giggle. You sat down with your friends, clearing your throat. "Were you hoping I wouldn't survive, Jean?" You asked, earning looks from everyone at the table. "(Name), your voice! It's different!" Said Sasha, making you chuckle. "Is that right. I hadn't noticed. Guys, I think it's time you learn about the real me." You said, a smirk on your face as everyone stared at you. "Did the Corporal do something to you..?" Eren asked quietly, regretting the question as everyone moved away from Mikasa and her dark aura. "Of course not. He just brought out the true me." You said, glancing over at a certain Corporal. You ignored the string of questions from your friends as your eyes locked with Levi's, smirking as he gazed at you over his teacup with lust filled eyes. You chuckled as you turned away, giggling at your friends while you ate your breakfast. 

'I should've done this a long time ago.' You thought, smirking as you felt a pair of eyes watching you. 

 

Lé End~.


End file.
